Is He the Lightning Thief?
by hippygirl13
Summary: Percy jackson and the Lightning Thief, but in Annabeth's point of view. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Camp is tense

**Hi this is my first story, so I hope everyone likes it! Please review! Love hippiegirl13 xx**

Chapter 1

Camp was tense that day.

Chiron had returned to camp yesterday with news that some kid called Percy Jackson would be coming to camp. There had to be something special about him. Chiron wouldn't just leave camp to watch over any demigod. No, there had to be something important about him. Maybe he was the one. No, I don't mean like that! Chiron had told me that I would be granted a quest when someone special came to camp. Could this be him?

Okay, back up a little. Sorry. For all of you mortals out there reading this, I'll explain.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm twelve years old. Oh man, that sounds like the beginning of a soppy self-portrait essay. Okay, I'm a demigod. That means that I'm half human, half god. Half _Greek _god. That's right. _Greek god._ My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. But I'm not a geek, just so you know. I don't mean to brag, but I'm one of camp's best warriors, aside from Luke and Clarisse.

The "camp" I keep referring to is Camp Half-Blood. It's really the only safe place for demigods, or half-bloods, whatever you want to call us. Here we train, learn to fight, learn to survive. We need to know how to defend ourselves against monsters, because monsters _love _the taste of demigod.

Every now and then some campers get assigned a quest, though no one has had one in a while. Ever since I knew what a quest was I had wanted to go on one. But, like I said, Chiron had told me that the Oracle had told him my future, and that I had to wait until the "special" person came to camp. Was Percy Jackson the one I was waiting for?

I paced back and forth outside the Big House. My stomach was in knots, and I felt really uneasy. A thousand questions raced through my head. Was Percy Jackson the one Chiron had been talking about? What if he wasn't? Would I ever get a quest? Even if he was the one, was I really ready for a quest? Of course you are, I told myself, stop talking yourself out of things, you've been waiting so long, training so hard.

Campers went about their usual business. Some were practising archery, or sword fighting. Some were scrambling up the climbing wall, trying desperately to escape the lave pouring from holes in the wall. Others were having races against the tree nymphs. Everyone was doing something. But there was tension in the air, as if the camp itself was worried about the new arrival.

**Well, there you go. It's quite short, but next chapter will be better! Please take into account, I am a British person, trying to write as an American, and as you know, British people and American people have slightly different words for some things. So please excuse me on this if I make any mistakes. Thanks very much. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: I win a duel

**Here is chapter 2. Rick Riordan owns the right to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I checked my first chapter, and it already has two reviews. I only put the story up a few hours ago. To the people who reviewed:**

**Just-AWESOME-old-me: Thank you very much! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, don't worry.**

**The Goddess of Inspiration: Thanks. I hope you like the next chapters.**

Luke saw me pacing and came over. Luke was my oldest and best friend. I'd known him since before camp, before….before we lost Thalia. Luke treated me like family, like he really cared about me. He always seemed to care about what I had to say, he always seemed to understand. If I have to admit it, I liked him a little bit more than my friend, or my brother. Luke was nineteen. He was tall, tanned, and built like a surfer. He had pale blond hair and sky blue eyes that made my knees buckle slightly. He had a long white scar just beneath his right eye, running down to his jaw. He was wearing a sleeveless orange camp shirt, camo shorts and Nike trainers. His camp necklace was around his neck. Five beads strung on a piece of leather. Five beads, like me. Without trying, Luke looked awesome.

"Annabeth," he said when he reached me, "Stop worrying. If this kid is meant to lead you on a quest then it'll happen. If not, well maybe you'll have to wait a little longer."

"I don't want to wait any longer!" I cried. I probably sounded like a whiny little kid, but at that moment, I really didn't care. "I've been waiting ever since I came to camp. Luke, no one's had a quest since you came back. What if-"

"Annabeth." Luke put his hands on my shoulders. He looked sad now, maybe even a little angry. The last person to go on a quest was Luke. He had been assigned a quest to steal a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides, but he had failed. No one had had a quest since he'd come back, and I knew he felt like he had ruined the chance for everyone else. I'd tried to tell him countless times that he shouldn't beat himself up about it, but every time he changed the subject.

"Annabeth," he said again, looking straight into my eyes, "A quest is a dangerous thing. People _die _on quests. Maybe Chiron doesn't think you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready! I train harder than anybody! I deserve a quest, Luke."

Luke sighed. "I know," he said at last, "If anyone deserves it, you do." He took his hands off my shoulders. "Come on, I challenge you to a duel. Just swords. Winner gets loser's dessert."

I grinned. "You're on."

In sword fighting, Luke always pushed me really hard, because he knew I could handle it. He seemed to be letting me off lightly though. The duel took my mind off everything I was worrying about; Percy Jackson, Chiron, quests. I was too busy concentrating on how to counter Luke's attacks, when best to lunge. Remarkably, I won.

"A fair fight," Luke said afterwards, giving me his hand to shake, "And a fair winner. Well done."

I shook his hand. I got the feeling he had let me win, but I didn't mention it. Together, we made our way to the mess hall for dinner.

Well, the mess hall is really the dining pavilion, but we call it the mess hall because it's always really messy in there. There are twelve tables circling a central fire burning in a brazier. We sacrifice part of our meal to the gods, because they like the smell. During dinner, nobody ever bothers to keep their voices down. That's the way we like it I suppose. Dinner that night was a normal affair that night, nothing interesting. I ate my dessert, but gave my extra one to my half-brother, Malcolm. I was full, and he'll eat anything. I didn't even think about my problems until I was in my cabin.

**Again, the chapter isn't that long, but I felt I had to stop it there or else the chapter would get far too long! Thank you again to those who took the time to review! Next chapter could be up today if I have time!xx**


	3. Chapter 3: My sister falls in the lake

**Hey fanfictioners! Chapter 3 is up! Once again, Rick Riordan owns the PJO series. I only own the OC, Sophie. Journey, My Chemical Romance and John Lennon own the rights to themselves. To my reviewers:**

**Pandastyle: Thank you for saying my story is awesome. I take it you like pandas? So do I. **

**So, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 3!**

I live in cabin six, by the way. Camp Half-Blood has twelve cabins, one for each Olympian god. The children of that particular god occupy that cabin. Cabin six, the Athena cabin, is where my half-siblings and I live. Cabin six has bunk beds along the walls, and desks littered with battle maps everywhere. I am head counsellor of cabin six.

So anyway, I was skipping the sing-along that night, because I really didn't feel like it. I was tired. I wanted to go to bed. I reached my cabin and went inside. I ignored the battle map I should have been studying and lay down on my bed. With my eyes closed, I was able to think more clearly about my problems. I didn't come up with anything helpful though. I was trying to get to sleep, to maybe forget my endless worries until the morning, when I heard the door to the cabin creak open, and someone said, "Hey, Annabeth." I opened my eyes and sat up. It was Sophie.

Sophie Jones was my little half-sister. She was one of those people who just made you feel good. She was ten years old, and was a very little person. Sophie had extremely wild, curly strawberry blonde hair that hung loose and billowed around her shoulders. She had the signature grey eyes that all children of Athena have, and they were filled with warmth. Her cheeks were pink and rosy. She was tiny, and extremely thin and dainty. Don't let that fool you though; she fights like nobody's business. She's one of the most graceful warriors I've ever seen.

Sophie is awesome. A bit weird, but awesome. She sometimes gets this dreamy, faraway look in her eyes, and you have to click your fingers under her nose to snap her out of it. If she's not training, or reading, or talking to me, she's down at the beach, or listening to rock music on an old Walkman. Rosie has the bunk above mine, and the entire wall above her bunk is plastered with posters of Journey and My Chemical Romance and a bunch of others I don't recognise. She keeps a framed photo of John Lennon (son of Apollo) on the bedside table that we share. She says he was a great musician. If I didn't know better, I would say that Sophie was a daughter of Apollo.

Sophie is the only other camper (that I know of) besides me who uses a knife as a weapon. I don't really know much about her life before Camp Half-Blood, she doesn't like to talk about it. I can't say I blame her; I don't like to talk about my life before camp either. As far as I know, Sophie's dad dumped her in an orphanage as a baby, the moment she appeared on his doorstep. She ran away from the orphanage when she was eight. A satyr found her and brought her to camp. I'm glad the satyr did, because Sophie is my favourite sister. We seem to understand each other. But I feel sorry for her, knowing her dad didn't want her. I know how that feels.

That night, Sophie looked like a raincloud had burst over her. She was drenched from head to foot. Her feet were bare, showing a thread anklet around her leg. Despite the fact that she was soaked, she was grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"Will Solace pushed me into the lake!" she said. I grinned.

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"Oh, we were arguing. You know, the usual, who was better, Apollo or Athena. We were walking past the lake, and he pushed me in!"

I laughed. Sophie smiled mischievously, and I figured that Will Solace had gotten his just desserts.

"Oh, I got him back," Sophie said with an evil glint in her eyes, "I waited under the water until he had bent down to see if I had drowned, and then I jumped up, and grabbed him, and he fell in head first. Then I got out and left him to the water nymphs. They took care of him."

"Ooh," I said, grabbing a towel and draping it over her, "Looks like _someone's _got an admirer. He's clearly trying to get your attention."

"Oh, shut up." Sophie said, bumping me with her shoulder. She looked at me suspiciously. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine."

Sophie didn't look convinced, but she didn't push me for more. She always knew when I was lying, but she also always knew when I wanted to talk about things, and when I didn't. She went to the bathroom to get changed, and I lay back down on my bed. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

**Okay, I hope that satisfied your needs of a longer chapter! Again thank you to all of you people who reviewed! I hope you all liked the introduction of Sophie. There will be more of her in later chapters. You don't mind an OC, do you? I feel quite happy, I've uploaded 3 chapters in one day, and I've got 3 reviews already! Thank you sooo much! Anyway please review! I'm open to constructive critism!xx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Minotaur is huge!

**Hey peoples! Who's up for chapter 4? Rick Riordan owns rights to PJO. I only own Sophie, the OC. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Annabeth," someone was shaking me awake. "Annabeth. ANNABETH! Wake up!"

"W-what?" Luke's face came into view. His hair was ruffled from sleep. I looked out of the window. It was still dark outside. The only light was the moon.

"Annabeth, come on. He's here."

oOo

The next thing I knew, I was running towards The Big House, knife in hand, Luke at my heels. Chiron was already there. He was his wheelchair. Okay, let me explain things before I go any further. Chiron is a centaur. From the waist down, he's a white stallion. However, he sometimes goes out into the real world to watch over special demigods. For that he needs to look like a proper human. He has a wheelchair that magically conceals the part of him that's a horse. Chiron taught Jason and Achilles and all those guys. But I know what you're thinking, shouldn't that make Chiron like two thousand years old? Yep.

"Is it him?" I asked when we reached him. Chiron nodded. His expression was grim. I looked up at Half Blood Hill. A raging monster with horns and a snout was holding a struggling woman. The Minotaur. A boy was watching in horror. A furry lump lay on the ground, unmoving. The Minotaur roared and the woman melted into golden light, and was gone.

The boy gave a cry of anger and despair. The monster moved towards the furry mass on the ground. The boy whipped off his red jacket and yelled, "HEY! Hey stupid! Ground beef!"

I thought this was suicide, taunting the monster like that. He was going to get himself killed. I tried to go and help, but Chiron held me back. "No, he must do this alone." I decided not to question him.

The boy backed up against Thalia's tree, waving his red jacket. The monster charged. The boy leaped up in the air and kicked off the Minotaur's head. He turned in mid-air and landed on its neck.

Whoa. How in Hades did he do that? It was weird. How could he have done that without any training at all? But I didn't have time to think about it. The Minotaur's bulbous head slammed into Thalia's pine tree. I gasped. I know it sounds awful, worrying about a tree, when the boy was getting himself killed, but that was _Thalia's _tree. She had given her life to save us, and that tree was all we had left of her. Her tree protected us. I didn't want the tree to get damaged.

The monster was now trying to shake the boy off. The rain pounded them, but of course it didn't touch us. The furry lump on the ground stirred. "Food!" it moaned. The Minotaur started towards the lump. The boy grabbed one of the monster's horns and pulled. The horn broke off with a mighty _snap_!

The Minotaur roared with rage. He flung the boy off his back. The boy landed on the ground with a thump. He sat up and the monster charged. The boy rolled to the side and came up kneeling. As the monster came towards him, the boy stabbed the horn into its side. I watched as the mighty Minotaur disintegrated into sand, and was gone.

The boy picked up the furry lump and hauled it down Half-Blood Hill. He dropped it on the porch. Then Percy Jackson collapsed at my feet.

"He's the one," I said, "He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**I left it on a little cliff hanger there. Please review!xx**


	5. Chapter 5:What are they keeping from me?

**I don't own the PJO series, Rick Riordan does. I only own Sophie. Enjoy!**

Luke carried Percy Jackson into the Big House, Chiron at his heels. I walked over to the furry lump lying on the ground.

"Grover," I said, shaking the lump, "Grover. GROVER!"

"Food…" Grover moaned. I grabbed his rucksack and dug around in it. I found a load of old Coke cans.

"Here, Grover," I said, "Eat the aluminium can."

At the mention of aluminium cans, Grover sat up, his eyes wide. He snatched the can out of my hand and gobbled it up. That sounds weird, right? That's what he eats. That and cheese enchiladas.

Grover is a satyr. From the waist down, he is a goat. He was trying to protect Percy, and he'd been doing a good job, up until the Minotaur attack. I felt really sorry for him. He'd been trying to get his searchers licence for so long and now, after what had happened with Thalia, and now Percy, I didn't think the Council of Cloven Elders would be all that enthusiastic about giving him another chance.

Grover had finished his aluminium can, and was looking around frantically. "Percy! Oh, man, Minotaur… Got Percy… Percy's mom…" Grover was hyperventilating now.

"Grover!" I cried. "Calm down! Percy's fine. Unconscious, but fine."

"And his… mom?" Grover asked. The expression on my face gave him an answer. "Oh man, poor Percy."

"Yeah. Come on. We'd better go see if he's okay." I helped Grover to his feet and we went inside the Big House. As we walked down the long corridor towards the room where Chiron had put Percy, Grover worried about his fate.

"Mr D is going to kill me! Bla-haa-haa! The Council will not like this! I'll never get my searchers licence." His shoulders drooped at that last sentence and I felt really sorry for him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Grover. You're a really brave satyr, and you've done really well, bringing him here alive."

"Yeah, alive but half dead." He grumbled.

"Hey," I said, stopping and turning to face him. "Percy's alive. The Council _has _to take that into account. If they don't, then they're just a bunch of stupid old goats."

Grover gave a small laugh. "Stupid goats." He mumbled.

"You _will_ get a searchers licence." I said with sincerity, " I guarantee it."

Grover sniffed. "Thanks, Annabeth."

Before I say anything else, I probably should mention searchers licences. Every year, some of the bravest satyrs are given permission to go off in search of Pan, God of the Wild. About two thousand years ago, a sailor just off the coast of Ephesos heard a weird voice calling from the shore, "Tell them that the great God Pan has died." Humans believed the news, but the satyrs of the world refused to accept that he had died. They have been looking for him ever since. It's Grover's life dream to be a searcher, and if he was given a licence, I'd be really happy for him. But the thing is, no searcher has ever returned from the search and I'm worried that if he goes, I might lose a friend.

We walked down the long corridor in silence after that. Trust Chiron to put the kid in the last room in the corridor. When we finally found the room they were in, I could hear Chiron and Luke talking in hushed tones.

"…think that this kid has taken it?" Luke was saying.

"I don't think so. _They _obviously do, but I know Percy. He wouldn't do such a thing. On top of that, he has no idea who he really is. How would he kn-"Chiron stopped talking when we walked in. He looked momentarily worried, but then he smiled.

"Ah, Grover, I see you are recovered." He said.

"Yes, sir." Grover mumbled.

"Good, good."

"Will he be okay?" I asked, gesturing at Percy, who was still unconscious and was lying in the bed at the back of the room. Chiron's expression turned grim. He looked deep in thought, as if he was thinking of what he and Luke had been talking about.

"Yes, I believe so," he said finally, "But he is weak. He will need to be cared for, nursed back to health."

"I'll do it." I said which I knew was crazy. Healing had never been my strong point. "He saved Grover, it's the least I can do."

Behind Chiron, Luke smirked. He knew that I sucked at healing, and he seemed to find it funny. I glared at him. But Chiron beamed.

"Excellent." He said. "Now I must speak with Grover and Luke outside. Grover? Luke?" They went outside, leaving me with a sleeping Percy Jackson. I walked over to him. He looked cold, and the bed had no blankets, so I grabbed one and draped it over him. His jet black hair was damp from the rain. His clothes were ripped, and he had a large gash on his arm. I carefully reached out and gently swiped his hair away from his eyes. His face was nice, good looking. But he looked worried, anxious, even in sleep, like he was having a bad dream. I thought about his mom, how she'd just disappeared in front of him and I felt sorry for him. If my dad had just melted before my eyes, I honestly couldn't care less. He doesn't care about me. The feeling is mutual. But I knew how Percy felt. After Thalia died, I felt like someone had pulled the ground from underneath me. I felt like I was falling, and no one was going to catch me.

I was deep in thought when Chiron and the others came back in. Their expressions were unreadable. Then Chiron spoke;

"Right, I had best let Mr D know that Percy and Grover are here. I should probably get someone to bandage Percy's arm too. You three- bed. It's been a long night for all of us. I think you could all use another few hours of sleep. Off you go." None of us objected. We left the room and walked back up the long corridor. I hadn't realised how tired I was until now. The three of us walked in silence. When we got out on the front porch, Grover wished us goodnight and headed for the satyrs' barn (I don't know why the satyrs like to sleep in a barn, lots of hay to eat, I guess.). So it was just me and Luke then.

"What did Chiron talk to you about?" I asked suddenly. Luke looked uncomfortable.

"Um, well, um… it was nothing really." He shrugged, but I knew he was lying, "Night, Annabeth." And he walked away to the Hermes cabin. That bothered me. Chiron _never_ kept anything from me and to think that he and Luke were hiding something, well it unnerved me a little. But I decided not to dwell on it too much. They'll tell me sooner or later, I thought and I headed to my cabin.

Inside, my brothers and sisters were sound asleep. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.

**I hope everyone who wanted longer chapters is now happy. This chapter was three and a half pages long on Microsoft Word, and it was over 1000 words! Chapter 6 will be about Annabeth looking after Percy, and other stuff too. We might see a bit of Sophie! Anyway, please review!xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Am I a good healer?

**Hey, chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to enjoy the British sunshine while it lasts! Rick Riordan owns PJO. I only own Sophie and Clare. Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of swords clanging, excited yelling and the usual early morning groaning. My siblings clearly didn't want to get up. But my sister Clare was ushering them all out of bed. Clare is _very _bossy. The only one not up was Sophie. Even Clare couldn't get her out of bed. I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the clothes I wore the day before. I had forgotten to put my pyjamas on the night before. My honey blonde hair was in tangles. My grey eyes were bleary from sleep. I opened the door and got some clean clothes out of my dresser. Then I bolted back to the bathroom before anyone else could get in, and I locked the door. I washed myself down at the washbasin. The cabins don't have showers; they are near the Big House. I decided I'd have a shower after dinner, and then got dressed. I brushed my curls and tied them back in a ponytail. Then I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

Sophie still wasn't up. She was still curled up in a ball under her covers. I climbed the ladder to her bunk and shook her.

"Sophie," I said, "Sophie, get up."

"Uhh," she groaned, "Nooo. Five more minutes."

"Nuh, uh, now." I pulled the sheets off her. Sophie sat up, arms crossed, her hair in tangles. She looked mad.

"Not cool, Annabeth, not cool at all."

"You'll be late for breakfast."

"I don't care."

"Uh, huh. Hey, can you do me a favour and help Malcolm lead the morning activities? I've got stuff to do."

She looked at me suspiciously. "What stuff?"

I explained about the night before and she nodded.

"Right," she said, "Well if that's all you wanted." She pulled the covers back over her head. In case you haven't noticed, Sophie is _not _a morning person. I rolled my eyes and left the cabin. Sophie would get up sooner or later.

I ate breakfast at the Athena table (duh!). I glanced over at the Hermes table, at Luke. He wasn't meeting my eye. Sophie came down halfway through breakfast, looking bleary-eyed and her hair still a mess. She glared at me as she sat down. I grinned at her and she had to smile.

I left the mess hall after breakfast and headed for the Big House. Argus, our head of security, met me at the door. Argus was blond and well-muscled. He had blue eyes, _lots _of blue eyes. He had eyes all over his body; his face, his arms, even his feet.

"Hey Argus," I said cheerfully, "Is he in there?" Argus nodded. He never speaks because rumour has it that he has an eye on his tongue. I walked down the long corridor to the room Percy was in.

He was sleeping, looking so peaceful. But he was pale, and he looked really weak. The wound on his arm had been bound, but his t-shirt was still in tatters. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"Mom…. Mrs Dodds….. maths…. Don't hurt me…" I couldn't make sense of it.

I took some nectar from a table and fed him a few drops from a spoon. Nectar and ambrosia is the food of the gods. It can cure any demigod of any injury, it can bring us good health, but we have to take it sparingly, or else we'll burn up. If a mortal took it, they would crumble into a pile of ashes instantly.

I'd brought a book on Greek mythology (written in Ancient Greek of course – despite being a daughter of Athena, I'm still dyslexic like most demigods!), so I read at his bedside. In truth, I was a bit bored because, well, there wasn't much to do. But I found myself thinking about Luke and Chiron's conversation the night before. They said something about how something was stolen, but what was stolen? Why wouldn't they tell me? I found some pudding, mixed in a little bit of nectar and ambrosia, and I spoon fed it to him. A bit of pudding dribbled down his chin and I smirked. His eyes fluttered open, and I found an opportunity.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" I asked. He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What?" he croaked.

I looked around the room quickly, "What's going on? What was stolen? We may only have a few weeks I said desperately.

"I'm sorry. I don't…" Someone knocked on the door and I hastily filled his mouth with pudding. He fell back into slumber. Grover peeked around the door and came in. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept once all night, which he probably hadn't.

"Hey," he said miserably, "How is he?" He looked so unhappy my heart ached. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine. He's just sleeping now."

"I just feel so awful, you know? It's my fault. My fault his mom's gone. My fault he's like this. My fault… my fault."

"Hey," I said firmly, "It is _not_ your fault, ok? If it weren't for you he would've been dead weeks ago." Grover didn't look convinced, but he nodded. I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit." I said quietly.

"You sure?" he seemed to be asking himself rather than me.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff I have to do anyway. I'll be back later to check on him and stuff." Grover nodded miserably and turned back to Percy. I left, kind of relieved to get away from the doom and gloom. I felt bad for Grover, I really did. But he was so unhappy, that just being in the same room as him made you feel like there's nothing good about life. Yeah, that's how bad he is.

Sophie was waiting for me outside, eating and apple.

"Hey," she said when she saw me. "How's he doing?" Even though she didn't know him, she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Resting." I didn't really want to talk about my problems, or Grover's, for that matter. Sophie seemed to read my mind, because she said; "Come on. Archery practice. Take your mind off things."

Gods, I love my sister.

At the archery range, we were greeted by our brother Malcolm and the rest of the Athena cabin. Malcolm is my second in command. He's a bit older than me, but he insists that I'm cabin counsellor, as I've been here the longest, he says. I don't complain.

I noticed that we were sharing the field with the Apollo cabin. Oh no. their dad was the god of archery, so this was not going to make us look good. Just as I suspected, my half-brothers and sisters all looked a little uneasy. Except Sophie. She grinned.

"Excellent." She said. "Solace."

Will Solace was a son of Apollo. He and Sophie lost no opportunity to tease and fight each other. I thought this was just because they liked each other, but whenever I mentioned it Sophie gave me the evil eye. I didn't like the evil eye.

Will Solace saw us. "Alright, Jones?" he called to Sophie, grinning. "All dried off?"

"Doing good, Solace. Did you enjoy the party with the nymphs?"

Will's grin vanished. He looked away while his siblings roared with laughter. I took it the nymphs had not been kind. We loaded our bows and took aim at the target a few meters away from us. I felt the arrow leave my hand and the vibration of the bow-string. My arrow hit the blue section of the target. Naturally, everyone from the Apollo cabin hit the bulls-eyes. Malcolm's arrow had missed the target altogether and it was somewhere in the grass. Sophie's arrow had just missed the bulls-eye. We practised a little while longer and then the lunch bell sounded.

Will held his hand out to Sophie. "Well played," he said with a mocking grin playing on his face. "See you next time?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Sophie wrung his hand like she was trying to break his hand (Which she probably was.).

After lunch, I went back to the infirmary to check on Percy. Argus was standing just inside the door.

"Hey Argus." I said. He nodded and left the room.

Percy was still mumbling. He was feverish. I wet a cloth and placed it on his forehead. I fed him some more ambrosia pudding stuff and then left for afternoon activities.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed it.x**


	7. Chapter 7: I meet Percy Jackson

**I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. However, I do own Sophie. I wanted to update today because… THE MARK OF ATHENA COMES OUT TODAY! I don't know if it came out earlier in the US, but it came out today in the UK! I'm so excited! I've ordered it from Amazon, and I can't wait for it to get here! Woo hoo! Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

The next day was nothing special. I looked after Percy, I practiced sword fighting with Luke, lost in a race against a tree nymph (just) and started reading a book on Greek architecture. I was already asleep before lights out.

oOo

My dream was so weird. Then again, demigod dreams are usually weird. Everything was black. That's it. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Then, I saw a gold glow in the distance. Then the glow spoke in a harsh, deep voice;

"Join us, won't you, demigod? You could be useful, very useful. We don't need brains like yours. Join our cause… come on…" and I woke up in a cold sweat, trying to remember what I had just seen.

oOo

As I made my way to the Big House the next day, I was still trying to remember what had happened in the dream, but my mind was a blank. This frustrated me. I _never _forgot things. But everything went out of my mind when I got to Percy's room. I found Grover trying to haul the still unconscious Percy out of bed.

"Grover," I said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Percy on to the balcony," he said, "Help me, will you?"

"Hold on," I said, running to the door and calling down the hall, "Argus! Can you come and help with something please?" Argus appeared in the doorway. When he saw what Grover was doing, he rolled his many eyes, but he understood. Picking Percy up like a rag doll, he carried him to the balcony and placed him carefully in a rocking chair. Then he nodded to me and left.

The balcony had a great view. You could see the entire camp. Over at the fighting arena, I could see the Ares cabin pulverising half the Hermes cabin. Over by the lake, the Aphrodite cabin were sitting by the lake, checking their reflections in the mirror. The Demeter cabin was in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow at alarming speeds.

I turned to Grover. He looked awful. The circles under his bloodshot eyes were even darker, and he was as white as a sheet.

"You okay?" I asked kindly, but I knew he wasn't. Grover nodded with his eyes on Percy. I filled up a glass with nectar and put a straw in it (the cool bendy kind, in case you were wondering). I put it on the table next to the rocking chair and headed for the door, thinking that Grover probably wanted to be alone with Percy. Just as I reached the door, I heard him say, "It's not fair, Annabeth, this world we live in, not fair at all." Then I left.

I walked along the corridor and out on to the porch in the gleaming sunshine. Chiron and Mr D were sat on the porch outside the Big House, playing Pinochle. Mr D is our camp director. He's really Dionysus, the god of wine, but, obviously, names are powerful things, so we call him Mr D. Mr D had almost purple, black hair that was very curly. He had a big red nose and huge bloodshot eyes. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a tiger pattern. Chiron was in his wheelchair and he looked rather tired. He was pale and his straggly brown hair and beard was thinning and it looked greyer, which was weird because he is immortal, so he can't age. When Chiron saw me, he smiled.

"Annabeth! Come and sit with us my dear." He said. Mr D grunted.

"Ah, the blonde brat," he grumbled. "Why aren't you off disembowelling something?"

"Good to see you too, Mr D." I said through gritted teeth. Did I mention that Mr D was banished to camp by Zeus, as punishment for chasing a nymph that was declared out of bounds? He has to work here as camp director for 100 years. He hates us campers, and we're not so fussed about him.

"Annabeth, won't you join us for pinochle?" Chiron asked. Mr D looked aghast.

"Chiron, pinochle is a _man's _game," he said, annoyed. "It's not for silly little girls to play."

"It's fine." I said calmly, "I didn't want to play anyway." I leant against the wooden railings of the porch, thinking that I probably could have whipped both their butts at stupid pinochle. I noticed two boys walking along the porch from one of the balconies. Well, it was one boy and a satyr. It was Grover and a scrawny black haired boy who I realised was Percy Jackson, the boy that I'd looked after. Grover said something to Percy and Percy nodded.

"Oh wonderful," Mr D muttered, "Another brat and that satyr who gets everything wrong."

I was ready to punch Mr D, but Grover and Percy had reached us. Percy looked at Chiron uncertainly, before crying out, "Mr Brunner!"

Mr Brunner? Who in Hades was Mr Brunner? But Chiron turned around and smiled at him warmly.

"Ah good, Percy," he said, Now we have four for pinochle." He gestured to a seat next to Mr D, but Percy didn't sit down. Mr D heaved a sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it." He said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Percy moved away from him, looking wary. I didn't blame him. The first time I met Mr D, he had freaked me out too. Poor kid.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called me back from my thoughts. I walked forward and Chiron introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure, Chiron." I said. I looked at Percy.

I was taller than him by about a couple of centimetres. He was skinny, but he looked like he could probably run pretty fast if he wanted to. I could definitely take him in a fight. He still looked quite weak; his face was an unpleasant shade of grey. However, his face was good-looking, nice. His jet black hair flopped lazily over his brow and it stuck out in all directions. But it was his eyes that startled me. They were sea-green and they reminded me of the ocean on a calm day. They were just… wow.

I glanced at the minotaur horn in Percy's hand. My thoughts ran back to the night he had killed the Minotaur. I wanted to say something about how it was cool, or that I was sorry about his mom, but all that came out of my mouth was "You drool when you sleep."

Feeling embarrassed, but determined not to show it, I took off past him down the lawn towards the cabins.

**There you are! Who else has pre-ordered The Mark of Athena? Are you all as excited as I am? Please tell me in your reviews! Thanks!xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy Jackson, meet Cabin 11!

**Chapter 8 is here! I must ask… who has read The Mark of Athena? Did you like it? I LOVED it! It was fantastic! Anyways, to business. I noticed that I had missed a part out of the last chapter. Don't worry, I've fixed it! I don't PJO, but I do own Sophie. Enjoy!**

I got to Cabin Eleven and banged on the door with my fist. Cabin Eleven is the scruffiest of the cabins. The brown paint was peeling and it was seriously worn down. There was a caduceus on the door. I knocked again, and Travis Stoll opened the door.

"Annabeth," he said flirtatiously, "What brings you to our fine establishment?"

"Where's Luke, Stoll?" I asked exasperatedly. Travis' brother, Connor, appeared at the door. The Stoll brothers are the camp's pranksters. They aren't twins, but I couldn't remember who was older than the other. They look so alike, both with curly brown hair and eyes, with freckles across their noses and mischievous smiles.

"Hello Annabeth," Connor said in the same tone as Travis, "Won't you come in?"

I pushed past them and looked around the cabin. It was _way_ too crowded. There weren't enough bunks so sleeping bags littered the floor.

I spotted Luke, who was trying to break up an argument between two campers. I called out to him and he smiled when he saw me. He said something to the campers, and they looked appeased. He came over to me.

"Hey Annabeth," he said, "What's up?"

"They're putting Percy in here for now. Can you find a space for him?" my voice was short. I was still angry at Luke for keeping secrets. He seemed to sense this.

"Yeah, sure" he said, "Hey, Annabeth, about that night with the Minotaur. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what we were talking about; it's just that Chiron told me not to tell anyone, even you. You'll have to get Chiron to tell you himself, I'm sorry."

I softened my expression. "It's okay. I understand." I could forgive Luke for anything. "Hey, do you have my book? I kind of wanted to read it." I had been trying to get Luke into reading books, so I'd lent him my favourite book on Greek myths.

"Yeah, I have it here." Luke retrieved my book from his bunk. "It was great."

I smirked. "Did you even read it?" I asked.

Luke looked like he wanted to say yes, but then he slumped his shoulders and replied, "No." I laughed and went outside to the porch, so that I could read my book.

oOo

I was so engrossed in my book when Chiron and Percy reached me. I scrutinized Percy. He looked incredibly confused. I didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in.

"Annabeth," Chiron said to me, "I have master's archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

Chiron turned to Percy. "Cabin Eleven." He said, gesturing at the door. "Make yourself at home."

I opened the door, revealing the campers. They saw Chiron and bowed.

"Well then," Chiron said, "Good luck Percy. I'll see you at dinner. And he galloped away to the archery range, leaving me with Percy, who was staring gormlessly at the doorway like it was going to eat him.

"Well?" I said impatiently. "Go on."

Percy tripped on the doorway, making some of the campers snicker. I thought I should say something.

"Percy Jackson, meet Cabin Eleven." I announced.

Somebody asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." I replied, and everyone groaned.

Luke came forward. "Now, now, campers." He said, "That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"This is Luke. "I said breathlessly, and I found myself blushing. I saw Percy looking at me, and I regained my composure." He's your counsellor for now."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined." Luke explained. He was being very patient. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin Eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question." Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Everyone laughed. Behind Percy, I rolled my eyes. He thought it was that easy?!

"Come on," I said, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it."

"Come on." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside.

**Ta da!**


End file.
